The Minoans (Minos)
Minoa led by Minos is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi, JFD, Reedstilt, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Minoans The history of the Minoan Civilization has long since passed into the realm of myth and legend. Only in the last eighty years has archaeology begun to assemble a detailed understanding of this ancient culture. But with their language unknown, only mute artifacts remain to speak for their legacy. Their true name has been forgot, though it is perhaps faintly remembered in ancient names for the island of Crete such as the Mariote “Kaptara”, Egyptian “Keftiu”, and possibly, the biblical “Caphtor.” Whatever the Minoans called their own civilization, today they are named for their king Minos, who was remembered in Greek myth as the son of Zeus and Europa and ruler of Crete. The Minoans were wealthy merchants and that wealth paid for the lavish palaces of Minoan royalty. The Minoans rose as the first urban European civilization with technologies that other areas of Europe would wait centuries, if not millennia to obtain. Ultimately however, the Minoans fell to a combination of natural disaster and foreign invasion. Minos With so much of Minos’ life tangled up in myth and legend, it is difficult to assess the success of his reign and his accomplishments. Among the Athenians and Megarians, Minos is remembered as a tyrant who demanded a vicious tribute to sate the desires of a child born of his wife’s heinous indulgence. Among other Greeks, Minos is remembered as just, wise, and pious ruler who maintained peace and security throughout the Aegean, who brought wealth and prosperity to his subjects and allies, and who inspired legal traditions that continue to influence Greece hundreds of years after his death. Even in death, the Greeks invested Minos with considerable power, naming him as the chief among the three judges of the Underworld. The disparity between this two images of Minos have inspired some writers to consider him as two distinct individuals. Perhaps this interpretation is not far from the truth; “Minos” may indeed be the title of the Minoan ruler rather than his name. Dawn of Man Greetings, Great King Minos, son of Zeus and Europa; most powerful king in the Aegean! The Minoans await your wisdom. Yours is a proud kingdom of traders and artisans centred on the island of Crete, away from the petty and bloody squabbles of the nations around you. In this perpetual peace your people blossomed, becoming the most culturally and technologically advanced empire of the age. The tales of your prosperity spread across the isles of the Aegean through your many trade routes, and to outsiders your kingdom assumed a mythic status. As the Minoan legend grew, so too did yours, with your name coming to be known as one of the great kings of old. King Minos! The Minoan empire has long since fallen, yet men continue to sing tales of glory to which your kingdom was the setting. It is time to raise that kingdom anew! Will you spur your merchants to rebuild their ships and reclaim the seas? Will your cities and palaces once again be the envy of all the nations around you? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the lands of the Minoan people. Please do not be frightened by our technological superiority over you." Introduction: "Who dares to taint the sanctity of the palace of Minos with their presence?" Defeat: "Truly the gods have abandoned us, for without their aid you could never have destroyed us." Defeat: "You have done the world a great disservice, today. In years to come, people will look upon your actions and weep." Unique Attributes Strategy A fairly simple Civ centred on sea trade. All coastal cities generate Golden Age points based on the population, and with a spawn bias near the coast this'll help just start on the right track to one. Acquire Sailing earlier than usual and build a couple of Galeás for speedy unhindered exploration around your locale. Station them at points where Barbarians would be likely to spawn to protect your future Cargo Ships. The Anaktora is great, adding +1 or +2 Happiness onto an utterly mandatory Building, and providing a little extra useful Science during Golden Ages. Get all of the Gold and Scientific Buildings in your Capital, or other most suitable City, and centralise your trade network onto that City for the most impact from this feature. Needless to say, Chichen Itza and Universal Suffrage are helpful, and the Colossus deserves high priority. Diplomacy Victory is probable from the Gold you're set to make, but a Spaceship Procurement-backed Science Victory is possible too. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Hold Bull Leaping Festivals The prosperity we have experienced this era cannot be ignored! We must thank our people and give praise to all that is holy for the joyous and peaceful years that have passed! Let us hold a Bull Leaping Festival to commemorate! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Minoans * Player must be Happy * Player must be at peace * Must have researched Animal Husbandry * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 200 (+100 per Era) Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Faith * Empire enters a Golden Age Note: The length of the Golden Age and amount of Faith you receive will increase with the number of Pastures within the Empire Construct the Great Labyrinth Cursed by the gods, your wife has given birth to a great monstrosity. Allowing this beast freedom is a threat to both your reputation and the safety of your kingdom. We must construct an elaborate Labyrinth from which this creature stands no chance of escape! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Minoans * Player must have Anaktora in all cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 350 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * The Great Labyrinth will be constructed in your Capital The Phaistos Disc Our workers have discovered a mysterious relic in Phaistos; a clay disc 15 cm in diameter and covered on both sides with a spiral of stamped symbols. Its purpose and meaning eludes the best of our scholars. Option 1: '''Obviously they are ancient ledgers! * Anaktora increase a city's Gold output by +15% '''Option 2: '''They must be religious texts! * Anaktora increase a city's Culture output by +15% '''Option 3: '''Perhaps they are records of ancient Minoan science? * Anaktora increase a city's Science output by +15% '''Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now building labyrinths and jumping bulls. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML * Sukritact: Art, E&D Support, Lua * Leugi: Unit Model, Leaderhead * JFD: Lua, Bugfixing * Reedstilt: Pedias * Andrew Holt: DoM Voiceover Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Greece Category:Classical Cultures